Frases a medias
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] [Dramita chiquito] "Yo dije que quería huir contigo para nunca regresar, a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa. Con ese temperamento tuyo que me alborota, porque nunca dejas mi mente tranquila y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo." — Korroh.
**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Frases a medias**

—¡Me voy a casar!

—¡¿Qué?! —Asami, Mako y Korra miraron al menor del grupo con los ojos bien abiertos. No se la esperaban.

—¡Opal me aceptó! ¡¿Oíste, Mako?! ¡Me ACEPTÓ!

El joven maestro tierra de veintidós años extendía sus brazos en dirección a su hermano y amigas, con una sonrisa gigante y expectante. Los tres pares de ojos se miraron entre ellos, después sonrieron, después saltaron a los brazos de Bolin, que los apretujó con fuerza entre los mismos.

—¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que pensabas casarte? —reprochó Mako, mirándolo con una ceja en alto cuando la efusividad había pasado.

—¡Es verdad! Podríamos haberte alentado o ayudado —secundó Asami.

Bolin carraspeó, mirándolos como quien no puede creer lo que escucha. —No sé ustedes, hermano y novia de hermano, pero aquí entre nos, solo Korra está comprometida y, pese a eso, todavía no han dado ningún avance —Cruzó los brazos y los miró en espera de que intentasen contradecirlo. Nada.

Mako y Asami habían vuelto a salir hacía poco tiempo, recomenzando de cero lo que habían intentado hacía varios años. Por su parte, en sus intentos de comenzar a aliarse más a las demás naciones, Korra se metió en un barco de las Fuerzas Unidas y, siendo que no había remordimientos entre los amigos que mantuvieron relaciones entre ellos (aun cuando pasaba poco desde lo ocurrido con Kuvira), haberse enamorado del General Iroh II no cayó mal en lo absoluto.

De hecho, pese a la madurez que presentaba el General ante los demás, sus años de diferencia no se notaban cuando estaba en medio del grupo. Lo único malo era que vivía viajando y, en los cinco meses que llevaban comprometidos, no había desembarcado en Ciudad República.

—No me lo menciones, Bolin —refunfuñó el Avatar, comenzando a beber del sorbete de su vaso y deprimiendo sus facciones.

—Oh, veo que ya lo estás extrañando mucho —Asami puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Korra, que asintió dándole la razón.

—Pero Iroh desembarcará mañana en la mañana, ¿no es lo que te dijo por radio hace unos días? —dijo Mako, intentando animarla un poco. La mirada azul del Avatar volvió a la vida con el comentario, contagiando su sonrisa a sus acompañantes.

—Es verdad.

—¡Eso es GENIAL! —chilló Bolin—. Sí dejarás que venga a tomar unos tragos con nosotros, ¿verdad? No tendré una despedida de soltero muy alborotada, pero al menos quisiera a mi hermano y a unos más… —rogó a su mejor amiga. Korra se encogió de hombros, restándole algo de importancia.

—Si el General así lo quiere…

Un enorme "¡YAJÚ!" salió de la boca de Bolin en cuanto escuchó la respuesta.

.

Iroh II pisó tierra en el muelle de la Isla del Templo del Aire, llegando a cargar sus pulmones de aire y mostrar una sonrisa, antes de tener a Korra saltando a abrazarlo con piernas y brazos, arrojándolo al suelo en el proceso, besándolo en los labios y en las mejillas efusiva y cargada de energía. Él recibió gustoso la bienvenida, rodeándola con sus brazos cuando se pusieron en pie, después de unos minutos.

—¡Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé! —repitió la morena entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y abrazándolo como si fuera a desaparecer.

—Eh, calma, yo también lo he hecho, pero quisiera no romperme para poder seguir demostrándolo —se burló, notando el afloje del agarre y aprovechando para sujetar con ternura y firmeza el rostro de la joven morena—. Fueron como mil años.

—Lo fueron —Se lanzó a sus labios sin miramientos, con todas las ganas que había tenido de tenerlo en frente en esos meses.

—Ejem… —Bolin carraspeó, interrumpiéndolos. La joven pareja se separó y miró a los otros tres miembros del equipo Avatar, que habían observado con total diversión parte de la escena íntima del reencuentro, a diferencia de los acólitos que tenían la cara roja y en el suelo, prácticamente. Una vez Bolin los notó separarse, a una distancia mínima pero prudente, extendió sus brazos nuevamente, pero en dirección a Iroh—. ¡General!

—Es un gusto muy grande volver a verlos, Bolin, Mako y Asami —Estrechó las manos a los muchachos y recibió un apretón por parte del reciente futuro esposo—. ¿Cómo les va a todos? —preguntó de camino al interior de la Isla, Bolin cantó primero.

—¡Me voy a casar! —Iroh no alcanzó ni a felicitarlo—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros esta noche por unos tragos?

Korra y Asami rieron.

—No será una fiesta, solo iremos por unos tragos con Bumi, Kai y Daw —agregó Mako.

—¿Daw? —indagó el mayor.

—El primer maestro aire que encontramos en la ciudad, además de Bumi. Tenzin dijo que si saldrían él debía acompañarlos para que regresen a casa y no terminen bajo el muelle —aclaró Korra, naturalmente. Iroh tragó saliva preocupado—. No te preocupes, no te obligan a beber, pero de alguna forma es imposible no seguirles el paso. El problema es que al final no puede recordar su nombre —susurró lo último, dando un cabezazo en dirección a Bolin.

—¿Oíste eso, Mako? Tenemos una mala reputación.

Su hermano estrelló la palma de la mano en su frente, Iroh mostró una sonrisa divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pronto llegaron los maestros aires a darle la bienvenida al conocido General de la Fuerzas Unidas y el joven mismo se dijo que iría a pasar un rato con aquellos muchachos, solo por ver cómo terminarían después de unas horas con Bumi contando sus historias.

.

Fue todo un mar de sazón.

Regresaron cerca de las seis de la mañana, Bumi y Daw recargándose entre sí, mientras cantaban alguna canción más vieja que ellos. Mako llevando a Bolin y Kai, entre tambaleos propios, Iroh haciéndole compañía en un estado similar, ya que de tanto tiempo encerrados en el bar dando vueltas sentían, ambos maestros fuego, cómo se les iba la borrachera catatónica que habían tenido hacía un par de horas.

—Sí que tienen soporte —abaló el nieto de Zuko. Iban llegando cerca del templo, por lo que comenzaron a bajar sus voces a murmullos, aunque a los cantantes los oyeran desde la ciudad misma, ellos parecían no coordinar bien todavía aquello de que el sonido ajeno se escuchaba también.

— _¡Un hombré… y una mujé… se… amaban!_

—Me hace falta tu novia para llevar a uno de estos dos, General Iroh —se burló Mako.

— _¡…sus pueblosh estabán en guerrrrrrra!_

—No quisiste que te ayudara —reprochó, después meditó unos segundos—. ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

— _¡La montañá había que crushar…!_

—En el hala de los hombres.

— _¡…para podé junto estarrrrrr!_

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde estaba?

— _¡Túnel secreto, túlel secreto!_

—¡Cállense ustedes dos! —chistó Mako a Bumi y Daw.

— _¡La montañá tien un túnel muy, mucho secreto!_

La incoherencia de la canción les hizo estallar en risas a ambos, hasta que las figuras de Korra y Asami apareciendo frente a ellos de la nada (o así fue a su parecer, semi consciente), los calló a ambos. Aunque no a los borrachos más viejos del fondo.

— _Y si tú perdido estás, el amor contigo siempre estará…_

—¡QUÉ LINDA CANCIÓN! —pareció reaccionar de repente Bolin, gritando a todos los vientos. Korra lo calló con una mano en su boca—. Mamá, no me siento bien…

—Claro, cariño. Ahora vamos a dormir o tu novia se molestará —le respondió burlona la morena—. ¿Ustedes pueden caminar bien? —preguntó a Iroh y Mako, que parecían perdidos en mirar cada uno a sus respectivas novias como niños regañados, en lo que ella sujetaba a Bolin y lo cargaba en uno de sus brazos.

No le llegaron a responder.

—¡ES TENZIN! —gritó Bumi.

—¡¿DÓNDE?!

En cinco segundos no había nadie donde acababan de estar. Y Tenzin apareció en piyama mirando en todas direcciones, sosteniendo una lámpara con el rostro magullado por el sueño.

—Necesito enseñarles urgentemente cómo ser sigilosos.

.

—Opal te va a matar —alegó Korra, sonriendo con diversión en lo que recostaba a Bolin en su cama y lo arropaba como madre a su niño. El muchacho la miró con ojos de perrito, haciendo puchero y lastimoso.

—¡No me va a querer!

—¡Cállate! —chistó—. Ella te ama, Bolin.

—Sí, lo hace —pareció tranquilizarse de su susto—. Como Iroh te ama a ti.

—Se puede decir —sonrió.

—Aunque diga que tu temperamento es imposible y tengas momentos en los que él quiera irse y no volver nunca más…

La morena parpadeó repetidamente, dejando sus acciones estáticas. —¿Qué?

Bolin tenía un hilo de babas corriéndole el labio, roncaba como solo él sabía luego de malgastar sus últimas energías en decir todo aquello de una vez. Korra lo dejó en la cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a paso firme a una de las últimas. Azotó la puerta en contra, para abrirla, encontrándose a su prometido sentado en la cama, en cueros y quitándose las botas, de seguro para seguir con los pantalones.

Si bien aquella era una imagen para contemplar cien años y sobre la que se arrojaría sin pensarlo una sola vez, estaba tan sorprendida y molesta por las palabras de su mejor amigo, que poco le importó el atractivo sexual que tenía su bien formado y bello novio.

—¿Con que tengo un temperamento imposible?

Iroh no terminó de escuchar para comprender, aun en medio de su resaca tras nochera. —Korra…

—¡¿Tienes momentos en los que deseas dejarme?! ¡¿De esa forma es como me amas?! —espetó, enojándose a cada paso. Él se puso en pie con un poquito de trabajo, lo que llevó un tinte más de rabia al sistema de la, sin duda, temperamental Avatar—. ¡Y necesitas estar ebrio para confesárselo a Bolin! ¡BOLIN, mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de expresarte conmigo?! ¡Pues tampoco eres perfecto! ¡Señor toda organización, señor el mar es mi hogar, señor deja a su futura esposa por MESES esperando!

Iroh iba a decirle algo muy idiota, porque la verdad, estaba en un estado en el que decir algo idiota sonaba a algo muy coherente (al menos hasta que lo sueltas). Por suerte para su ser disparejo, ella se volteó y se fue, azotando la puerta de forma que casi la hace pasar para el otro lado. Y él se volvió a sentar, cayendo de espaldas después y quedándose dormido en algunos minutos.

Más al alba, cuando el sol primaveral picaba en los hombros y eran cerca de las once de la mañana, abrió los ojos pensando que, de seguro, toda la Isla y parte de la zona costera de la ciudad había escuchado los gritos de su novia y su no contestación.

Después de pasarse por una ducha reconstructora, se dirigió al comedor, donde Mako parecía zombi, recargando su mejilla en su mano y el codo izquierdo en la mesa, mientras revolvía un té en su taza mecánicamente, y Bolin parecía zombi muerto, porque tenía la cara sobre la mesa, entre sus brazos.

Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría en comparación, aunque no se vio tan mal cuando salió del baño, a su parecer. Todo un príncipe de la Nación del Fuego con resaca. Buscó por todos lados a su novia sin encontrarla y se dirigió entonces donde los muchachos parecían intentar revivir inútilmente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenas, General —la voz de Mako se escuchaba como la de quien hubo tragado tierra—. Escuché su pleito anoche, fue sin querer.

—¿Sin querer?

—Porque aunque no hubiera querido lo habría hecho. Toda la isla los escuchó.

Iroh gruñó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos. —¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

—¿Cuándo? ¿En el momento que decidiste contarnos tu amor por ella o en el que mi hermano le contó lo que nos contaste?

El General enterró sus ojos dorados en Bolin, que al escucharse en la conversación y pese a estar en modo automático, levantó la cabeza con cautela e intentó huir. Iroh atravesó por delante la mesa para sujetarlo del cuello de sus ropas y mirarlo amenazador.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Korra? —espetó.

—¡Lo que nos dijiste! ¡No me mates! —El maestro tierra resacado se tapó la cara con las manos, después de haber chillado—. Es que dijiste cosas tan lindas que no pude no decírselas.

Iroh lo soltó, dejándolo caer en su lugar otra vez. Volvió las cosas a su lugar y uno de los acólitos le dejó un té de hierbas en frente, se sentó con la impotencia y enojo recorriéndole las venas.

—¡Pero le dijiste mal, Bolin! ¡Ahora ella cree que no la quiero!

Mako, completamente ausente de todo el asunto ocurrido a su lado, incluido el derramamiento del té que revolvía sin parar. Observó al mayor de los tres revolverse, como él al té, los cabellos, una y otra vez, hasta que él recibió una infusión nueva y se dedicó a darle una mirada seria a su hermano menor.

—Deberías intentar arreglar lo que hiciste, torpe. ¿Sí recuerdas lo que le dijiste?

—No tanto… ¡Pero lo voy a remediar!

Bolin desapareció, por lo que Mako volvió a su té revuelto y el General dejó su cabeza para beberse el propio de una vez.

—¿Por qué no le terminas de decir lo que nos dijiste a nosotros anoche?

—¿En verdad crees que querrá escucharme?

—Korra es difícil, pero estoy seguro de que te quiere lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a charlar. Nunca le gustaron los finales fatídicos, es temperamental, pero no porque quiera que todo acabe en ese mismo instante —Iroh pareció comenzar a meditarlo, Mako finalmente dio un sorbo al té—. Créeme, ya pasé por esto y la conozco mejor.

—Supongo que, como mucho, destruirá toda la embarcación de las Fuerzas Unidas.

—Así lo hizo con mi escritorio en la oficina de policía.

Iroh se levantó y Mako lo despidió elevando la taza de té.

—Esto está asqueroso —murmuró después, volviendo a batir el líquido.

.

Lejos de toda la superficialidad, que aparentaba haberse vuelto un problema mayor por nada, estaba el hecho de que la relación que Iroh y Korra llevaban tenía sus puntos clave.

Se habían enamorado en medio de un complot contra la Nación del Fuego, volviéndose primero colegas, después amigos y finalmente una pareja, claro que habían sido colegas y amigos con problemas de intermedio, porque no hubo un solo segundo desde su reencuentro en el que no pensaran llegar más allá con el otro.

Lamentablemente, la situación había vuelto todo más lento. Habían tenido un severo acercamiento en su primer viaje, para visitar al Señor Zuko y al Señor del Fuego Izumi, pero ese mismo fue el que los distanció con igual severidad. Actos inmaduros son los que te demuestran si estás hecho o no para lo que se avecina y sus corazones no estaban listos todavía.

Los meses que atravesaron después, sin embargo, los prepararon lo suficiente. Lo principal entre ellos era la confianza, porque hubo momentos en los que estuvieron completamente solos, no tenían más y las traiciones de los que parecían cercanos los habían dejado un sabor amargo a la hora de confiar. Y entonces se lo habían dicho todo; los dolores, las injurias, lo bueno y lo malo y, aun cuando pasó el tiempo hasta y desde comprometerse, ninguno querría que hubiese cambios en ese ámbito.

Sería fallar a una promesa silenciosa en medio de tiempos complicados, como truncar todos los sentimientos que dejaron en medio de una nada que nadie más que ellos dos conocían. Pero lo cierto era que Iroh no había fallado a esa promesa, no dijo esas palabras a secas ni había mencionado tal como el muchacho maestro tierra había dicho. Maldita sea, que la amaba realmente y como si nunca hubiera existido la vida antes de ella. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Bolin cuando soltó lo que soltó?

 _Cierto_. No estaba en sus cabales.

Korra y Jinora solían practicar en los tabones de aire control a menudo, cuando estaban aburridas y nadie en el mundo las necesitaba. Así era en ese instante, mientras Asami leía, sentada en los escalones que daban al artilugio para maestros aire.

—¿No crees que si él piensa eso de mí, significa que ya no quiere estar conmigo? Digo, me lleva casi diez años y no se había casado antes, quizá no quiere hacerlo —Korra bajó los brazos después de echar una ráfaga a los tablones, al mismo tiempo que Jinora entraba.

—¿No crees que pudo haber querido decir otra cosa? —indagó la joven, mientras pasaba por entre el objeto hasta terminar del otro lado. Envió una ráfaga por su parte, pero el Avatar no cruzó.

—No sé si quiso o no decir algo más, pero antes no había pensado siquiera en que podía creer algo así…

—¿No han discutido ni una vez lo que les parece mal en la personalidad del otro? —Asami dejó de leer para recargar el mentón en sus manos al mismo tiempo que los codos en las rodillas, Jinora rodeó el artilugio de su gente.

—Por supuesto que sí. No nos ocultamos nada. Le he dicho mil veces que es un autoritario señor obsesivo del orden, que hay días en lo que está insoportable, que a veces, cuando se va por mucho tiempo tengo ganas de despedirme por última vez… —Korra miró a sus compañeras con un claro entrevero de emociones.

Jinora fue hasta ella. —¿En verdad le has dicho eso?

El Avatar pareció meditarlo unos segundos. —No lo último…

—Korra —Asami se puso en pie y también fue hasta ella, quedando la morena con una mano de cada amiga en sus hombros—, tienen una relación complicada. Sé por lo que pasaron desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, desde que se enamoraron y todo comenzó. Es en parte a distancia y lo será muchas veces, no solo por él, también por ti; eres el Avatar, viajarás y tendrás que dejarlo tal y como él lo hace ahora —La mirada de Korra parecía consternada, Jinora la abrazó por uno de sus lados—. Dime, ¿dejarás de sentir lo que sientes por él cuando tengas que irte?

—No.

—¿Y sabrás por qué él estará malhumorado algunos días antes de tu partida? —Recibió un asentimiento, Asami sonrió—. Claro que sí, porque sabes lo que se siente.

Tenía razón. Su relación no era enteramente como las demás y nunca lo sería, incluso el día en que Iroh dejara sus viajes para establecerse como el Señor del Fuego, ella sería el Avatar y quien seguiría con sus andanzas. Pero todavía le molestaba soberanamente que él no le dijese cómo se sentía con ella algunas veces, que se lo haya confesado a sus amigos y rompiera lo acordado en secreto.

No quería pensarlo, pero le seguía pareciendo que alguien que quisiera huir para nunca volver, aunque fuera un pensamiento que llegue de vez en cuando, no podía querer estar con ella enteramente.

Iroh la encontró en su habitación algunas horas más tarde, después de pensar cómo confrontarla sin terminar en el mar. A veces creía que la valentía, con la que se lanzaba de un avión o los hacía explotar, se iba a dormir una siesta en cuanto le mencionaban al Avatar. Sabía que estaba del otro lado de la puerta y necesitó mentalizarse para poder golpear.

Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada de más abajo en cuanto abrió la puerta, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado y una mueca en los labios. Genial, se dijo, seguía resentida.

—¿Me permites pasar?

Korra se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro, cruzándose de brazos después.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, mordaz.

—Necesito explicarte que Bolin no dijo exactamente todo lo que dije.

—Oh, ¿entonces hay más de dónde vino? —sonó más mordaz aún. Iroh gruñó molesto, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz—. No quiero saber qué otras cosas no me dices, si sabes que quedamos en aclarar todo lo posible.

—Lo sé —espetó, intentando volver a rearmar lo que tenía en su mente y no salirse de los términos—. No dije esas cosas o… bueno, sí las dije, pero en ese contexto.

Korra frunció el ceño y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados, empuñando sus manos. Iroh suspiró ante el gesto, sabiendo la que venía. —¡No me hables de contextos!

—¡No me quieres escuchar!

—¡Quisiera si no hubieses estado echándome pestes con otras personas a mis espaldas!

Genial. Otra vez toda la Isla escuchaba la cháchara de pareja, seguro en silencio y mirando al techo como quien lo hiciera con culpa.

—¡No hice nada de eso, Korra! —Se percató de que ella estaba cerca de levantar uno de sus brazos para empezar a lanzar cosas por los aires y se le acercaba a cada paso, intimidante y peleadora como bien la conocía.

—¡Entonces explícame!

—¡Eso intento! —Le tomó ambas manos antes de que explotara, atrayéndola y besándola en menos de un segundo. Como supuso que ocurriría ante el acto, el Avatar se calmó, viéndose sorprendida y aturdida por el acto y el traspapele de planes. Y estaba a punto de recordar por qué estaba enojada cuando él volvió a besarla con fuerza, con intensidad.

La perdición de su actitud fue el tacto del hombre que tanto amaba, ¿cómo resistirse? No solo su cuerpo había extrañado sus labios y el tenerlo cerca, en el interior de su corazón se sintió tan bien, borrando por ese instante toda la inquietud que tuvo desde la noche anterior. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies y dejando que la tomara posesivamente de la cintura. Se soltó un solo segundo de sus labios para suspirar y volver a acometer.

La recorrió todo un hermoso calor de pies a cabeza, en especial cuando su espalda se pegó a la pared y el General aprovechó para arrinconarla. Nunca habían estado en esa situación, tan cerca de cometer una deseosa locura antes de lo debido. Pero, ¿era antes de lo debido?

—Eso intento —le escuchó repetir cuando soltó su boca, colorada como la propia por los besos intensos—. Yo dije que quería huir contigo para nunca regresar, a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa. Yo dije que quería huir contigo para nunca regresar, a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa. Con ese temperamento tuyo que me alborota, porque nunca dejas mi mente tranquila y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo —Ella lo miraba a los ojos, con las manos a cada lado de su rostro—. ¿Si entiendes por qué no diría algo así?

Responsabilidades, claro. Por un momento le ardió el corazón, dolido entre el acaloro. Había cosas mínimas que siempre iban a necesitar guardarse, quizá no por el resto de sus vidas, pero sí por el tiempo suficiente hasta que dejasen de ser pensamientos tan a flor de piel. Si supo entonces, cuando todo comenzó, que él la amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo, ahora no había motivos fuertes para pensar que cambiaba algo.

La frustración de verse diferentes a otras parejas y tener que tolerar, por deberes más fuertes, responsabilidades más importantes, no le quitaba importancia a lo que tenían. En ese momento supo también que podía llegar a esperarlo mil años y perdonarle que no le dijese esas cosas, porque llegaban a serles dolorosas.

Pero Korra no tenía ganas de pensar en la tristeza de no poder huir con su General a una tierra lejana, por ser ella el Avatar y él el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Ahora ella quería sonreír, no había nada en su cabeza que le recordara una molestia, una vez le llegó y hubo procesado la información.

—Yo también creo que eres genial —respondió, antes de besarlo otra vez.

 **Fin**

Buzón de la derecha para cartas de odio. XD

Estoy haciendo esto medio clandestinamente, ya que no debería hacer otra cosa que estudiar. Pero es que la proposición del fic Korroh en el Estruendo Tierra no me dejó opciones, quería escribir algo de ellos. Así que también gracias a Zeldi-chan por proponerlo. XD

Lamento mucho que no me haya quedado tan serio, posiblemente esperabas eso debido a la forma de la propuesta, pero yo no pude cambiar de idea a una más seriota, mira que intenté, pero no, quedaba demasiado horrible. XD

Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho, que es uno de los one-shot's más largos que he escrito en mi laif (de verdad, husmea mi perfil si no me crees). Amo mucho el Korroh como para que no se lo merecieran.

En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, por favor, ¡dejen sus reviews! Que las opiniones nunca están de más.

Nos leemos, cuídense. :3


End file.
